


R.I.P to my Youth

by SizzleitupWithEmi (SHSL_Emi)



Series: Midnight Talks [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Spoilers for Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Emi/pseuds/SizzleitupWithEmi
Summary: Taako steps onto the bottom step when he realizes that the light is on in the kitchen. He saunters in, expecting it to probably be Kravitz since he always came back super late, that sly reaper, to find his sister sitting at the round kitchen table with a cup in her hands. Taako hadn’t been this kind of alone with her in a long time. Not since their last day on the Starblaster. She turns around at his presence and gives him a small smirk.||A series of one-shots of the Taako twins post-Story and Song with late-night baking, double dates, and wholesome content that we wished we had.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Midnight Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	R.I.P to my Youth

Taako Taaco does not get nightmares. He absolutely fucking does not. But yet he found his hands shaking and his chest tight, trying to grasp for air, but failing. He ran a shaky hand through his long pale hair, an anxious tick but nobody was there to notice; Taako was alone in the darkness of his quarters. He once again tried to breathe in. One. Two. Three… Fuck, he’s so bad at this. He could go bother his sister in her quarters, but he had a feeling that she and Barry were gone for the night. Do liches even sleep?

_Lup._  


Since she had come back, things just didn’t feel one hundred percent right. He didn’t know if he should’ve been upset with her dying and being eaten by her own umbra staff, or to just immediately pretend that everything was back to normal. There were so many months of missed opportunities and memories they had to make up, but they both have lives. Lup was busy doing errands for the Raven Queen (Taako still didn’t understand how that even worked) and when she wasn’t running errands or quests, she was with Barry or it was Barry and Taako. But there hadn’t been a true moment when it was just those two. Taako let out a sigh. He wouldn’t say he was frustrated, but god damn, he lost his memory of his twin sister and spent months not knowing who she was; he should’ve been frustrated.  
He dramatically threw off the blankets from his bed and took a moment to gather himself. Since the Bureau of Benevolence became more dormant in the months after the event with the Hunger, Taako had found himself settling into a small cottage outside of Neverwinter with Lup, Barry, and even Angus (with the occasional, more frequent, Kravitz). The first month without Merle and Magnus, much to Taako’s disdain, was weird. He had grown so used to falling asleep to Magnus’ boisterous snore (some nights Taako would cast Silence because he got so annoyed with it) and Merle’s weird morning yoga routines (which was one thing Taako wished he could forget) that having a room to himself was just a little bit lonely as much as he hated to admit it.

  
_Maybe you’re just feeling abandoned? With both of them gone, Lup and Barry doing their lich thing, Lucretia living on her own, and Davenport retiring. Where does that place you?_

  
Taako shook that thought out of his head. He should be used to it. He and Lup had spent so many years just being by themselves that they should be used to being so closed off from everyone. But, yet, all those centuries living on the Starblaster… they were like a weird family. It was odd. He took a deep breath and composed himself. From the looks of it, the moon was high in the sky, so it could’ve been midnight for all Taako knew. But who gave a damn? It was time to cook shit.  
He grabbed his red robe off the back of the door and slipped into the quiet hallway. He could see a faint light coming from underneath Barry’s door which probably meant that Lup was home also, but who knows where the hell she went to. He cast Silence to make sure his footsteps wouldn’t be heard as he was going down the creaky hallway towards the kitchen. God forbid if he woke Angus up. That child would interrogate the shit out of him until he gave in or danced around long enough for Taako to get exhausted. The elf rolled his eyes as he made his way down the stairs. Angus had started living with them shortly after the Day of Story and Song because he wanted to continue to apprentice under Taako. Taako felt honored, but it also meant that he had someone to teach magic to while he was working on plans for the new magic institute, he was working on with Ren (Isthus bless her).  
Taako steps onto the bottom step when he realizes that the light is on in the kitchen. He saunters in, expecting it to probably be Kravitz since he always came back super late, that sly reaper, to find his sister sitting at the round kitchen table with a cup in her hands. Taako hadn’t been this kind of alone with her in a long time. Not since their last day on the Starblaster. She turns around at his presence and gives him a small smirk.  
“Can’t sleep?” She says, as if she already knew that Taako had been awake for a while.  
Taako shrugs.  
“Sleep is for the weak anyways. Do you even sleep?” Taako replied nonchalantly, already making his way to the cupboard to look for ingredients. He was definitely in the mood for scones. He didn't even pause to see his sister's reaction. He knew they probably never slept.  
“Why don’t you take a seat for once in your life rather than just spend your time being occupied?”  
“No can do, sis. These scones won’t bake themselves. I promised Ren I’d make her some.”  
He didn’t hear when Lup had risen from her seat (perks of being a lich? You can sneak up on people?), but the next moment she was next to Taako, reaching for ingredients.  
“I don’t need any help.” Taako responds smartly, nudging Lup. “Besides, I’m sure you’ve been out doing lich shit or whatever you do now.”  
Lup pauses and then rests her hands on the kitchen counter. There’s an awkward silence between the two of them before Lup lets out a sigh.  
“We both,” she starts, pausing a moment to pick her words. “We need a day out. Just the two of us. No Barry. No Kravitz. Especially no boy detective. Just us two. Eating all the weird culinary foods Neverwinter has to offer and getting into shit. Like before.”  
Taako is silent; trying to find the words to respond back. He always tried to keep his emotions to himself and tried not to care, but with Lup, it was like she was using a telepathy spell.  
_But then again… she is your twin sister._  
Taako lets a small smile sneak through.  
“Last time I was in Neverwinter, there were these rad food wagons. The food is absolutely… disgusting. We’re just going to have to travel somewhere else.”  
Lup shrugs and crosses her arms. She still had her work clothes on; a dark robe with a raven embedded where a pocket would be symbolizing her employment with the Raven Queen.  
“Taako,” She starts. “I know there’s a lot we need to catch up on and, shit, I want to know everything. I’m so sorry things are weird right now and I just-”  
“Nope, stop that. I'm not listening.” Taako stops her. “Sis, there’s a time and a place for sap and apologies. We’ll worry about that later. Right now, let’s just bake.”  
With those words he starts mixing the dough together for the scones, casting a mage hand to assist in the chopping of the sour cherries. Lup gives him a small smile and starts prepping the pans. The two of them work in silence, but it’s not an uncomfortable silence. After a while, the two of them are working side-by-side carefully cutting and placing the scones onto the baking pan. They both share a secret sibling smile and continue to work. Taako knows he needs to open up to Lup about everything. About not looking exactly like Lup anymore. About the scars he’s grown since she’s been gone. About everything that has happened to him that he can’t fully process. But he wasn’t ready and Lup knew that. So for now, he was fine with baking scones with Lup at past midnight.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  
>  **It’s been awhile. I’ve been through so much with working and graduating. It’s been a wild time, but I’m kind of back? This is my first stab at writing a TAZ fic. I’ve been super into D &D podcast hell and absolutely in love with TAZ. And with everything going on, I kind of needed an outlet to just kind of get feelings and emotions out. But, this kind of takes place directly after the finale so enjoy.**  
> Also, this is my first ever TAZ fic, but also some headcanons I had about what could've happened after the finale of Balance so please uh don't stab me.  
> 


End file.
